Prostré
by Catie147
Summary: Bartemius gémit, Bellatrix rit et Avery crie, perdu dans sa folie. Quant à Sirius, il réfléchit.


**Note d'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS en réponse au projet "Siriusly Awesome" de la Black Company, organisé pour l'anniversaire de Sirius sur HPFanfiction ! Le principe était d'écrire sur une époque de sa vie en mettant en avant une de ses qualités. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Sirius, donc j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop raté. XD Un graaaaaand merci à Sun pour sa relecture et son aide, et à Nighty pour le titre ! 3

* * *

Bartemius gémit, Bellatrix rit et Avery crie, perdu dans sa folie.

Quant à Sirius, il réfléchit. Il essaye, en tout cas. Il tente de démêler ses pensées, de distinguer le vrai du faux, l'illusion du réel. Depuis combien de temps, il n'en sait rien. Cinq semaines, cinq jours, cinq heures ?

Rabastan marmonne des suites de mots incompréhensibles, Rodolphus gratte le mur de sa cellule et Yaxley se mord la langue jusqu'au sang.

Sirius enfonce ses doigts parmi ses mèches crasseuses. Ses ongles griffent la peau de son crâne. Les rires déments, les cris d'agonie et les supplications des mourants lui embrouillent le cerveau.

\- Mon nom est Sirius Black.

Les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres gercées comme pour combattre le flot de sons inhumains qui le submerge. Son dernier rempart contre la démence.

\- Je suis né le 3 novembre 1959. J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

Nott hurle, Dolohov implore et Rookwood se lamente. Leurs cris résonnent contre les murs de pierre noire et envahissent l'air de désespoir.

Il plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles pour barrer ces sons qui l'aliènent. Sa bouche peine à articuler les mots qui suivent.

\- James Potter est… était mon… est mort.

Cette phrase hachée lui arrache la gorge et le brûle de l'intérieur, un feu nourri par la culpabilité, la douleur et les regrets. Il voit la maison en ruines derrière ses yeux clos, les gravats, les débris, les souvenirs éparpillés, détruits, partis en fumée.

\- Harry… Harry a survécu.

Quelques mots qui rallument une lueur d'espoir dans son cœur abîmé et meurtri. Son filleul est vivant et cette simple pensée allège quelque peu le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules. Il n'a peut-être plus de maison ou de parents, mais il est vivant.

Un râle glacial court soudain devant sa cellule. Il emporte avec lui le peu de chaleur qu'il ressent lorsqu'il pense au bébé survivant. Le désespoir l'étreint si fort, ses mains tremblent tant, que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau jusqu'à sentir l'odeur douceâtre du sang. Une odeur qui l'écœure.

Ils arrivent.

Ils glissent devant sa geôle humide, ombres terrifiantes aspirant le peu de vie qui subsiste encore entre ces murs. Les prisonniers hurlent, supplient, gémissent et geignent en une cacophonie discordante et déchirante.

Mais Sirius n'entend plus que ses cris intérieurs. Il se bat contre ses propres démons. Se débat contre ses remords, les fantômes, le passé, les « et si » qui auraient pu tout changer.

Le froid qui l'envahit le paralyse et le glace. Il hait cette sensation. Le râle des Détraqueurs le pénètre jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à son âme en peine. Et il se dit que jamais, plus jamais il ne sera heureux. Tout le bonheur qu'il a pu un jour connaître s'efface pour laisser place aux moments les plus noirs de sa vie.

L'ombre de sa mère au bout du couloir le jour où il est parti de chez lui. Le pli dédaigneux de la bouche de Regulus le jour de leur dernière dispute. L'enterrement de Marlène et les pleurs de Lily. La maison en ruine des Potter. Cette horrible sensation d'avoir tout perdu.

\- Je suis à Azkaban.

Une vérité terrifiante qui ne fait qu'accroître ses tourments. Il se roule en boule contre le mur sale, comme pour échapper aux hurlements qui emplissent son être entier. Mais il continue. Il continue parce qu'il ne doit pas oublier.

\- J'ai été condamné pour le meurtre de douze Moldus. Et celui de Peter Pettigrow.

Y repenser ne rend la douleur que plus intense encore.

Peter qui crie, qui pleure, qui agite sa baguette. L'explosion. Un flash qui l'aveugle, des corps mutilés, des morceaux de chairs qui ensanglantent la rue. Et le doute, ce doute puissant et terrible, de ne pas savoir.

Il savait avant. Mais maintenant, avec les cris qui l'envahissent, il ne sait plus. Est-ce vraiment Peter qui a tué tous ces pauvres gens ? Mais pourquoi se serait-il tué lui aussi dans le processus ? Et surtout, Sirius se souvient du rire qui s'était échappé de sa propre gorge. Un rire de dément. De tueur ?

Il ne sait plus, et tout est si confus dans sa tête. Tout se mélange, se fond en un amalgame de souvenirs sans qu'il ne parvienne à détacher le rêve de la réalité. Et si c'était lui, qui avait tué ces pauvres gens ?

Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il sait qu'il mérite d'être ici. Qu'il doit se repentir de ses erreurs. Parce que tout est de sa faute, c'est une chose dont il est sûr.

\- Je suis responsable de la mort de Lily et James.

Ce chuchotement se perd parmi les cris des autres prisonniers d'Azkaban. Mais c'est comme si les mots lui avaient été hurlés aux oreilles. Il se recroqueville plus encore, tandis que le froid continue d'envahir ses veines, qu'il progresse petit à petit vers son cœur brisé par le chagrin.

Peut-être qu'il a tué ces douze Moldus et Peter. Peut-être pas. Il porte cependant l'entière responsabilité de la disparition de ses meilleurs amis.

Il n'a pas livré lui-même les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour changer de Gardien du Secret. Lui qui a persuadé James, qui a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, qui a laissé à Peter une opportunité pour les trahir.

Autour de lui, Bartemius gémit, Bellatrix rit et Avery crie, perdu dans sa folie. Lui, il a arrêté de réfléchir.

C'est le doute qui l'emprisonne à présent. Le doute de lui-même, de ses souvenirs, de ses actions. Et ce doute le fait glisser peu à peu sur la dangereuse pente de l'aliénation.

Plus rien n'existe excepté le froid qui le possède, les hurlements sous son crâne et le sentiment de plus en plus présent d'avoir failli à son devoir.

Alors il ferme les yeux plus forts encore, il presse ses mains contre ses oreilles, se roule en boule, et il attend que ça passe. Parce que ça va passer, bien sûr que ça va passer. Ça passe toujours, la culpabilité. Quelquefois elle est plus forte, plus présente, mais elle finit toujours par s'atténuer, au moins un petit peu. Quand les Détraqueurs le laisse en paix pour s'intéresser à d'autres.

Il serre les dents contre ses démons qui l'attaquent sans répit. Il essaye de ne penser à rien, de les ignorer. Sans beaucoup de succès. Il endure en silence, pourtant. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et le goût âcre qui envahit sa bouche l'aide à tenir. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, normalement. Ils abandonnent généralement lorsque les prisonniers sont à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Les laisser récupérer pour mieux les achever plus tard.

Mais la torture ne s'arrête pas. Elle s'intensifie. Il n'arrive plus à retenir le hurlement qui gonfle dans sa gorge. Il tente de parler, d'articuler, de reprendre sa litanie incessante qui lui rappelle qui il est. Il ne parvient pas à prononcer une seule syllabe. Seulement ce cri désincarné.

Tout se bouscule dans sa tête. La maison en ruine. Les yeux éteints de James. Le corps sans vie de Lily. Les cris déchirants du petit Harry. Le choc sur le visage d'Hagrid. Les accusations de Peter. La douzaine de victime ensanglantée.

Sa faute, tout est de sa faute.

La douleur est telle qu'il se surprend à penser à la douce libération de la mort. L'oubli et l'absence du moindre sentiment ont un attrait intéressant. Tout plutôt que de perdre la raison sans pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ses meilleurs amis décédés par sa faute.

Son corps tremble de plus en plus fort. Ses frissons incontrôlables le secouent des pieds à la tête. Ses ongles griffent contre sa peau, ses dents claquent les unes contre les autres. Sa tête frappe à plusieurs reprises contre les pierres saillantes de la paroi. Chaque coup l'étourdit un peu plus. Une plaie s'ouvre sur son crâne et le sang commence à couler le long de sa nuque. Dans le brouillard incompréhensible de ses pensées, Sirius songe que cette plaie serait difficile à atteindre s'il était un chien. Il n'aurait pas pu la lécher.

Tout son corps se fige à cette pensée. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et fixent ses mains tremblantes, incrédules. Il ne prend pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion. Il n'en a plus les capacités, pour être honnête.

Son corps maigre rapetisse, se couvre de longs poils noirs et drus, son nez s'allonge pour se transformer en truffe, ses ongles se métamorphosent en griffes. Bientôt, il n'est plus un homme, mais un chien. Un chien qui ne peut ressentir aucune émotion complexe et dont les pensées simplistes sont un soulagement inimaginable.

Sirius se roule en boule dans le coin de la cellule, étourdi par l'odeur du sang mais reconnaissant de pouvoir plonger dans l'oubli durant quelques instants. Le râle glacial des Détraqueurs ne l'atteint plus autant. Alors il ferme les yeux et tente de trouver une certaine paix intérieure.

C'est plus facile de réfléchir, maintenant qu'il est un chien. Les autres hurlent toujours. Mais sous son crâne, assailli quelques instants auparavant de cris déchirants, tout est calme.

Et ce silence intérieur lui fait voir la vérité crue, l'horreur réelle de ce qu'il s'est produit.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si James et Lily ont été assassinés. Pas entièrement, en tout cas. Il n'est pas celui qu'on doit blâmer. C'est Peter le responsable de tout ce malheur. Le traître Peter. Il a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, mais c'est Peter qui les a livrés à Voldemort. Peter qui a tué tous ces Moldus. Peter qui s'est suicidé pour que lui-même soit enfermé.

Tout lui paraît si clair à présent. Sans les fantômes qui lui hurlent sa culpabilité au visage, il arrive à distinguer le vrai du faux. Et le soulagement qui l'envahit est tel qu'il parvient à ignorer le froid insidieux qui tente toujours de s'emparer de lui.

Tout est simple, finalement. Peter est un traître. Alors que lui est resté loyal jusqu'au bout. Loyal envers ses amis, ses valeurs, sa cause. Ce n'est pas contre lui-même qu'il doit diriger sa haine, mais contre son ami d'enfance qui a cédé à la tentation du mal. Peut-être Peter a-t-il été torturé avant de donner cette information. Sûrement pas. Mais Sirius se raccroche tout de même à ce minuscule doute. Et si Peter n'avait pas eu le choix ?

Mais même cette pensée ne parvient pas à excuser l'horreur de ce qu'il a commis. Parce que Sirius sait, au plus profond de lui-même, que si les rôles avaient été inversés, s'il avait été à la place de Peter, les choses auraient été différentes. Peu importe la torture, la douleur, la souffrance, jamais il n'aurait livré James et Lily à Voldemort. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir ses amis. Il serait mort pour eux. Comme il serait mort pour Remus ou Peter s'il l'avait fallu.

Et voilà où sa loyauté l'a conduit. A Azkaban, à croupir au milieu de la lie de l'humanité, au milieu de ces Mangemorts qu'il hait tant.

Mais il sait qu'il mérite d'être là, au moins un petit peu. Parce que c'est lui qui a persuadé James de prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Lui qui a livré l'opportunité à Peter de les trahir sur un plateau d'argent. Il est en partie coupable.

Il enfouit sa truffe au creux de son ventre pour garder un semblant de chaleur. Et il fait le vide dans son esprit. Il ne veut plus y penser. C'est plus facile sous sa forme de chien que sa forme d'homme. De ne plus penser à rien.

Être un Animagus sauvera sa raison et sa vie, il le sait. Il pourra échapper, quelques heures par jour, à la souffrance et la torture des Détraqueurs. Alors il remercie Remus pour lui avoir permis de devenir ce qu'il est à présent. Penser à son ami ne provoque pas la douleur habituelle au creux de son ventre. Remus ne savait pas pour Peter, et il doit le détester à présent, le haïr, le tenir responsable de tous ses malheurs. Mais être un chien à ses avantages et il ne ressent rien d'autre qu'un vague chagrin, avant que le nom ne soit balayé de ses pensées.

Rien n'a changé au sein de la prison d'Azkaban. Rien sauf Sirius, dont le pelage noir se confond avec les murs sombres de sa cellule.

Bartemius gémit, Bellatrix rit et Avery crie, perdu dans sa folie. Tandis que Patmol plonge dans un demi-sommeil, agité mais dépourvu du moindre cauchemar.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Voilà, voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Quelle qualité selon vous ? Et je me suis plantée un peu, beaucoup ou à la folie ? :mg: - En tout cas n'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres textes écrits pour le projet sur HPF, on n'a jamais assez de Sirius ! :D


End file.
